


Dirty Mind

by its_siv



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Before superheroes AU, M/M, ahaha, if you can call this mess an actual au, look i regret nothing, smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 13:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15366126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_siv/pseuds/its_siv
Summary: “Actually, I think you could,” he began, not so subtly running his tongue over his lower lip when his dark eyes met the man’s impossibly bright ones. “Your name would be a great start.”That earned him a chuckle of a response from the other, who only smirked in response and slid a tip towards the bartender. “Doctor Stephen Strange,” was the reply he got after what seemed like a lifetime, be it because Tony was lost in thought or Stephen’s eyes, he wasn’t sure.





	Dirty Mind

**Author's Note:**

> blame sprints in the ironstrange discord tbh

At this point, drinks didn’t affect Tony the way they did most. Sure, it wasn’t impossible for him to be shit-faced and stumbling over the shoelaces he didn’t have, but typically that took an entire night. He didn’t have that sort of time on this certain occasion, some boring meeting he was required to attend lest he want to listen to Obie, Rhodey and Pepper. Well, he didn’t even have to listen to Rhodey since he never said anything, yet the look his friend gave him was enough to instill guilt deep into his chest. 

Stark Industries had shares in quite literally everything, though the medical area proved to pull more… weight than the others. If there was anything that got people’s attention, it was the talk of longer lives, of less disease, of a better life. The only catch? Affordability. Said reputation for the medical industry was how Tony somehow found himself leaning against a crowded bar in the middle of a celebration for Metro-General Hospital and Stark Industries. They’d made astounding steps forwards lately, from their skilled and patient nurses to their careful and practiced surgeons. The number of lives they saved alone was off the charts, the number they could save with Tony’s help- with his business’s help, he hoped for a new record. Contrary to popular belief, Tony didn’t like to hoard money for himself, it was actually the opposite. He gave wherever he could, and even dropped the whole playboy, fashionably late persona for an event such as this one to keep up whatever positive reputation he had left. Or, at least, he tried to.

That became increasingly difficult when a tall- really tall- man came to stand beside him at the bar, all elegant posture and smooth voice as the man gave the bartender a nod to get the woman’s attention. Tony straightened himself out of either instinct or insecurity, moving from his slumped position against the counter to stand up straight and still not even meet the man’s collarbone. Were there heels in his shoes? He bet there were.

“Can I help you with something, Mr. Stark?”

It sounded smoother addressed to him than it had when the other had given the bartender his drink request, how could he even describe it? Wait, why was it addressed to him? Blinking out of a stupor, Tony looked up and met the man’s eyes, staring dumbly until he realized that’d been exactly what he was doing. So much for a suave pick up line, he internally grumbled, quickly putting on an easy smile as he shrugged his shoulders. 

“Actually, I think you could,” he began, not so subtly running his tongue over his lower lip when his dark eyes met the man’s impossibly bright ones. “Your name would be a great start.”

That earned him a chuckle of a response from the other, who only smirked in response and slid a tip towards the bartender. “Doctor Stephen Strange,” was the reply he got after what seemed like a lifetime, be it because Tony was lost in thought or Stephen’s eyes, he wasn’t sure. It clicked then, Stephen was one of the major reasons that Metro-General had been brought to light in the first place. That and the nurse who worked by his side, Christine Palmer. They’d created policies together, become one another’s go to for serious cases though Tony hadn’t done his homework on it the way he probably should have. And he sure as hell would have if he’d gotten the memo of how gorgeous Stephen Strange was.

“And you already know me, so I’d say we’re off on the right foot.” Tony downed the remainder of his drink after that, partially so it wouldn’t prove as a distraction and partially to quiet the unfamiliar butterflies in his stomach. What was even the big deal? He’d flirted with doctors before, ones just as esteemed as Stephen, ones that were arguably as attractive. The jury wasn’t entirely in on that one, though. Especially not when Stephen turned to face him completely, his own drink seemingly forgotten in favor of addressing Tony. Should he be flattered?

“It’s your name on the building, is it not?” Stephen replied with a snark that rivaled Tony’s own, even raising his eyebrows just enough so that the statement held more sarcasm than his words would imply. Where most would feel offended, Tony could only laugh, something genuine that he couldn’t say he’d felt in a long while. He was used to fake appearances, to seeming interested when he wasn't. Now he felt as if he was having the opposite problem, too interested in Stephen than he wanted to let on. 

“Got me there, Strange. You’re supposed to have a speech in a couple minutes, aren’t you?” Tony questioned, glancing at the ridiculously expensive watch on his wrist only to look up and see Stephen do the same. Was that the same brand too?

“Yes, while my confidence doesn’t need the alcohol, it gives me the perfect opportunity to run into people like you.”

Sly, Tony thought, and the grin that followed conveyed that as well. People flirted with him until they were blue in the face, while hardly any of it got his attention, Stephen had managed to do that and more by merely existing in his general vicinity. What was it about him that was so… magnetic? Before he could open his mouth and shoot some sort of witty reply back, Stephen had picked up the glass the bartender brought him and downed it in a fashion all too similar to Tony himself. If all of Stark’s attention hadn’t been zeroed in before, it sure as hell was now.

“Hold that thought,” Stephen suddenly spoke before Tony could, and while he’d been thinking of something to say, he hadn’t made any implication that he was going to speak. Not obviously, anyways, but if Stephen was paying attention he could pick up little signs. “I’m up.” Just like that, Stephen put his glass down and not so unintentionally brushed against Tony, something feather light that didn’t push him out of the way or make him stumble. Their hands touched, a ghost of their fingers against one another and then Stephen was gone, sliding effortlessly through the crowd despite his stature. Thanks to that, it was impossible for Tony to lose him as he made his way up towards the stage.

Whatever the hell Stephen was talking about, Tony didn’t have any damn idea, that he wasn’t afraid to admit. The ins and outs of these deals weren’t something that Tony bothered to deal with. It wasn’t because he couldn’t or that he didn’t have the patience to, more of he didn’t care enough to engross himself in the internal affairs of the business. Nope, that was Obie’s job, he was the pretty face that occasionally showed up to show the company’s presence and that was it. Bits and pieces of Stephen’s speech registered with him, particularly the times that the doctor’s tongue snaked out to moisten his lips before he continued to speak. As intrigued as he was, that wasn’t what really caught Tony’s eye. 

No, there was something else that had Tony feel as if he was melting into his overpriced dress shoes. It was nearing the end of the speech when Stephen’s gaze went over the room, when he was addressing the help that Metro-General had received in this deal. His eyes stopped dead on Tony who hadn’t moved since the other had left him, and instead of continuing over the other half of the room they paused.

“And I’d like to personally thank Stark Industries for their contribution in this act, it couldn’t be done without their support.” All eyes followed Stephen’s to Tony, who leaned ever so nonchalantly against the bar with a small smile. He was used to eyes, used to being the center of the room and so it didn’t phase him at all when everyone stopped what they were doing to divert their attention from Stephen to him. What stopped him in his tracks was the wink Strange gave him when everyone’s attention was diverted, while they were clapping and cheering for Tony. None of that mattered right now, the room could’ve been silent in that moment and Tony wouldn’t have noticed. 

His lips pulled upwards in a smirk, one that mirrored Stephen’s as the doctor bowed and stepped down from the stage. Yeah, he definitely fell under some sort of spell for this evening. In all honesty, he didn’t want it any other way. Quickly, he slid his own tip across the bar towards the woman as she took the one Stephen had left. Maybe he’d slipped her a hundred instead of a twenty, he didn’t care. She’d indirectly brought Stephen to his side, and for that she deserved the thanks. Tony was nowhere near as suave in his rush through the people, though they mostly parted for him instead of him actually needing to maneuver around them. His eyes never left Stephen, the way the man mingled and interacted so easily with the doctors and shareholders that’d greeted him and complimented his speech once he’d stepped down.

When Tony arrived, the path to Stephen was practically carved out for him, people immediately noticing who he was and who he was heading for. He stood a couple feet away from Stephen while the other people dispersed, feeling it necessary to give the two their time to chat together about future proceedings. Oh, how wrong they were, since chatting was the absolute last thing on Tony’s mind. He wanted to wrap his arms around Stephen’s neck, pull him down and kiss him until they both couldn’t breathe, until their lungs burnt for air. He shifted and took a step closer, holding his hand out for Stephen to shake as if this was their first meeting, pretending to break the ice with the same smirk on his lips that he’d tried to conceal from Stephen earlier.

“Doctor Strange.”

“Mr. Stark.”

_and then, they fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> look, it's just a pRANK BRO I MIGHT ADD THE SMUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.


End file.
